


Strangulation Mutilation Humiliation

by mafiameetshollywood



Series: Comedians Gone Wild [1]
Category: 20th Century RPF
Genre: Castration, Dark Comedy, Dubious Consent, Emasculation, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:15:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22426933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mafiameetshollywood/pseuds/mafiameetshollywood
Summary: Jack treated him like shit on Goin' South. John wants brutal revenge.
Relationships: John Belushi/Jack Nicholson
Series: Comedians Gone Wild [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1613956
Kudos: 2





	Strangulation Mutilation Humiliation

**Author's Note:**

> DO NOT READ.... if you can't handle gore and degeneracy
> 
> jack deserved it tho
> 
> enjoy

Jack Nicholson was having an eventful night out at the nightclub Studio 54. He had been dancing with models he didn't even know for several hours and needed a break, excusing himself politely and leaving sloppy kisses on two of them. He left for the bathroom and found that it was mostly empty.  
There were two pairs of shoes beneath the door of one stall, a man’s and a woman’s. Jack already knew what must be happening but he wouldn’t bother them. He unzipped his pants and used the urinal, carelessly rinsing his hands after.  
Jack snorted a line off the counter of the sink before he turned to leave. Halfway out the door, he heard a different type of music than was being played in the club start up, followed by a woman’s cackling laughter. He stopped and glanced over his shoulder. The occupied stall door swung open and a tall and skinny woman in white pants and a low cut top stepped out, small breasts well displayed without a bra. He fixated on her until her companion came out beside her. Jack recognized his overweight build and dark dead eyes, John Belushi. “Hey, Jack! Don’t leave yet I need to talk to you.” John yelled across the room.  
Jack grimaced but stayed put, raising up a hand to wave. "What's on your mind, Johnny?" He didn't want to talk with him right now but figured he could handle some small talk before slipping away. Belushi walked closer, a spring in his step. He was excited about something.  
Once he was close enough he wrapped his arms around Jack's waist and held him in a tight embrace. Jack was surprised by this and went to push the other man away. "No offense, John, but let's take it slow." He laughed to play off the awkwardness.  
John wasn't letting go, but he tilted his head upwards to look into Jack's eyes. "I wantcha to feel what's in my pocket. Go on and give it a squeeze!" The grin on his face combined with his empty gaze unnerved Jack, and he finally pushed Belushi's chubby grip off his hips.  
"Uh, no thanks. Another time." Jack backed towards the door, but Belushi's female friend blocked his path. He knew he recognized her from somewhere but couldn't put a name to her face. "I'm going that way, sweetheart." He kept a sweet tone when addressing her just in case he had some important ties to her to uphold.  
"Jack." John spoke to grab his attention. He was pulling a large kitchen knife from the pocket of his pants. Jack's gaze widened and he froze in place. What the hell..?

John gestured towards Jack’s pants with his knife. “Strip!” He shouted.  
"What?" Jack swallowed nervously and looked between Belushi and the woman. Her presence made him reason it out that maybe they were messing with him, and he might get something good out of stripping down in front of her. John Belushi didn't come to mind when he thought of who he'd like to share a woman with, but he would make do. The knife being here made him worry though.  
Jack was quick to undo his belt but hesitated when he got down to the zipper on his pants. John made another threatening jab at him with the knife to let him know he was supposed to keep going. Jack pulled the clothing off his hips, baring all. He stepped out of his pants, keeping his hands at his sides so that he didn’t cover what the other man seemed to want to see.   
"Ooh, he's big." The woman chimed in from where she was craning her neck to see over Jack's shoulder.  
Jack felt nervous while he watched Belushi stare down at his nudity, flinching when he saw the smaller man stomping towards him.  
Jealousy flooded John's already manic and furious brain. He was practically seeing red. His fist moved like it had a mind of it’s own, seizing Jack by the throat and slamming him back against the wall, narrowly missing his lady friend. Jack gripped at the coked up madman's fist around his throat, attempting to pry it off before it was too late.   
Watching Nicholson gasp for air and struggle in his grip brought a smile to John's face. He kept on brutally choking Jack for a few more seconds until he'd gotten his fill.  
"This is just foreplay, Jack! What you get next will be even worse." He threatened and took a step back to regain his composure.  
Jack slumped against the wall, clutching at his bruised throat in a panic. He heard the voice of the woman chuckling gleefully at the show that had been put on for her.  
"Get him good, Johnny! Do it how I told you.."  
Jack was afraid of what 'it' would be. He didn't have time to dwell on it, as a hand grasping his genitalia gained his full attention. Belushi was feeling up and down along his scrotum, and as concerned as he was it still felt undeniably pleasant. Part of him wanted to pull away but the other wanted the outcome of the threesome to happen, even if it meant being touched by another man.  
"You like that?" John asked, bringing his hand up and giving a tug around the base of Jack's large flaccid cock. He was planning out where he would cut, deciding all of it would have to go to sate his jealousy.  
"S-sure. But I think you need to get away from me before ya hurt someone." Jack backed up against the wall, suppressing his growing desire as much as he could.  
"How bout you sit down with your legs open, so I can give it to you good?" John shared a look with his dealer when he said this, she gave an encouraging nod and smirk.  
Jack shook his head rapidly, coming to his senses. "No fucking way. If your fat ass doesn't skip off right now I'm gonna start usin' force." He regretted taking off his pants and tried to tug his shirt down to cover himself, shoving Belushi's hand away. This was the wrong move and he received a long cut across his wrist from the sharp tip of the knife. "GOD! Fucking damnit!" He shouted, grabbing it to slow the blood.  
John laughed but nothing about his expression made him appear amused. Hurting Jack was adding to his high, on the inside he felt absolutely euphoric. "Cathy, come over here and help me." He addressed the woman in the corner, who put out her cigarette on the floor before coming closer. Her walk was caught between sultry and careless.  
Cathy grabbed Jack's shoulders and shoved him onto the ground, with John's assistance.  
Jack tried to shove them off but refused to take his hand off his bleeding wrist. Belushi got down onto his knees along with him. The hand that wasn't holding the knife went to Jack's thigh and pried it apart from the other, leaving him open and vulnerable. Cathy reached for Jack's wrists and held them above his head, hearing him swear when her fingers touched his wound. Jack believed he was going to be raped up until he saw Belushi grabbing his cock and positioning the blade of his knife against the base.  
His heart jumped into his throat. Was he really going to cut that off? He'd had drug induced fantasies about this very thing, which had given him powerful orgasms every time. The reality of it was just as appealing as the thought, but he knew it was bound to hurt a great deal.  
Belushi could feel Jack pulsing in his hand and felt a sense of satisfaction from knowing something this depraved was turning the other man on. "You like this, sick motherfucker?" He said with a grin, making a slow and deep slice across Jack's flesh.  
Jack screamed so loudly that Cathy had to cover his mouth. Hopefully the music would drown out the sounds.  
John's excitement rose and he began a sawing motion back and forth across Jack's erection, going lower and deeper. He laughed like a maniac, and truly felt like one. Once he saw Jack's organ becoming detached from his body he let out his own scream of glee.  
Jack moaned and sobbed against Cathy's hand, keeping his head at an angle so he could watch what was being done to him. The pain made him light headed and weak. He wanted this despite how badly it hurt. The actor struggled to free his mouth so he could speak. "Cut.. cut my balls off! Do it, John! Fucking give it to me!"  
John met Jack's lusty gaze while he shredded and chopped his dick with the knife until there was no hope of it being fixed or sewn back on. "Gladly." He was amused by Jack's sickening willingness. He was tripping, but it wasn't just a dream this time. He could feel the warm blood gushing over his hands and it was as real as anything.  
Belushi took the knife to Jack's untouched scrotum, splitting it down the middle to open it up. Jack convulsed, this was the worst and best part. Somewhere beneath the agony he knew he was cumming. His brain was clouded and he slipped out of consciousness for a second only to be awakened by the pain of John tearing out his testicles with his fingers. The floor beneath them was coated in spraying blood and it seeped into John's jeans. How he would explain this later hadn't even crossed his mind.  
Cathy watched the action, looking like she was in a trance and saying nothing. She would give John that same encouraging smirk whenever he looked her way. It kept him inspired. He wanted her to witness him destroying another man.  
Belushi gazed down at Jack's shaking thighs, spread open and splattered in his own blood. He finished the job of separating the remnants of his scrotum from his body in just a few rough slices. He heard the taller man groan deeply, eyes squeezed tightly shut. It looked like he couldn't bear it any longer. John dragged his fingers through Jack's bleeding gash, then raised his hand up to force those fingers into his mouth. "Hey, don't pass out on me. Suck 'em clean!" He shouted in his face to be heard over the music.  
Jack felt like he couldn't move an inch, left weakened from his orgasm and the insane amount of mutilation he'd just experienced. He whined when John brought his fingers across his tortured flesh but willingly sucked his own blood off them. It aroused him.  
Cathy pulled a handkerchief from her pocket, knelt down, and balled it up to shove inside Jack's gaping wound. "This'll slow the bleeding." Her voice was like music to his ears. She gave John a kiss on the head and called him a good boy, before she turned and quickly left the bathroom. She didn't want the consequences of this to come back on her.   
John was left with the task of cleaning up on his own. He sat there on his knees and hacked Jack's detached genitals apart with his knife until it all looked like just shreds of skin in a pool of blood. The high hadn't left his brain yet, he was still enjoying every minute of it.  
"You've really done me in.." Jack said with a hoarse voice. John just laughed.

The bathroom door swung open and they both heard a woman's scream.


End file.
